


Птичка

by Vinmar



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angel Wings, M/M, by Venee
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кью разбирается в орнитологии. Или так думает Мэллори</p>
            </blockquote>





	Птичка

**Author's Note:**

> написано Власть несбывшегося
> 
> драббл-развлечение к рождеству

Прямо перед ним легло невесомое белое перо, маленькое и округлое, и отразилось в полированной поверхности чиппендейловского стола.

Некоторое время в кабинете царила абсолютная тишина.

Перышко было ослепительно ярким, с тонкой нежной верхней кромкой, а ниже, у основания, превращалось в пуховый шар.

\- Сэр? - произнес Кью, постаравшись вложить в вопрос всю доступную ему долю изумления.

Мэллори вместо ответа шевельнул ладонью, и перышко, повинуясь движению воздуха, перелетело еще ближе к Кью.

\- Изучите это, - наконец сказал Мэллори. 

На Кью он не смотрел. Наверное, за окном, на высоте десятого этажа происходило что-то в высшей степени увлекательное. Кью не стал оборачиваться. Во-первых, это было бы невежливо, во-вторых, за окном легко могла разворачиваться какая-нибудь сверхважная, насквозь секретная операция, а уровень допуска у него и так уже был почти что предельный, и увеличивать его отчего-то пока не хотелось.

\- Могу ли я уточнить приказ, сэр? - поинтересовался Кью, и пальцем пока не дотронувшись до пера. - Мне следует заняться орнитологией? 

Идею насчет привязывания камер наблюдения к птичкам различных видов Кью благоразумно не озвучил. Инициативу вообще всегда стоит предоставлять начальству. 

\- Заберите его в лабораторию и исследуйте всеми возможными и доступными способами. Результаты с грифом "совершенно секретно" мне на стол немедленно.

Вот теперь Мэллори смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Толку, правда, было от этого чуть, потому что даже через очки Кью в этих глазах рассмотреть не смог ничего. Хотя линзы его очков были о-очень непростые, его собственная разработка. Видимо, чтобы получить должность М, будущие кандидаты проходят кроме всего прочего тест на лучший покер-фейс.

Кью вынул из кармана прозрачный пластиковый пакет для улик, достал пинцет и аккуратно вложил перо в пакет.

\- А наш, так сказать, донор - гусь? Голубь? Лебедь? Он летит к кому-то с миром? С оливковой ветвью в клювике? - главе технического отдела многое позволено, и Кью никогда не упускал возможности. 

Да и попытка не пытка. И она удалась - Мэллори ответил. Хотя ответил так, что лучше бы Кью не спрашивал.

\- Наш, так сказать, донор - это Бонд, - саркастично сказал М. - Надеюсь, мне не стоит напоминать про полную секретность этого исследования?

Кью отрывисто кивнул, подавил в себе желание отдать честь, и вышел в коридор. Маннипенни ожесточенно колотила по клавишам и всем своим видом демонстрировала полное нежелание участвовать в коммуникации.

Да и пожалуйста. Все исходные для выводов у него уже есть. По крайней мере, теперь совершенно ясно, как это Бонд постоянно ухитряется выйти из всех передряг живым и практически здоровым.

На пороге лаборатории Кью окончательно осознал все открывающиеся перед ним возможности. Без всякого пиетета перед уликой он выудил перо из пакета, засунул его за ухо на индейский манер и уверенным шагом вступил в недра техотдела. Перспектива выдрать кое у кого пару-тройку перьев украсила жизнь небывалыми красками.


End file.
